Moon shadow
by darknessinertia
Summary: Nas sombras nunca existiriam cores. RemusxSirius


**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu.

* * *

**Moon ****shadow**

-

**1. **Amarelo

Desde criança, os livros chamavam sua atenção. Principalmente aqueles mais antigos que carregavam um amarelado muito interessante.

Quando era pequeno, sempre gostara mais deles do que de seus brinquedos. Eram quase como se fossem seus _amigos_. Sentia-se fascinado por aquelas histórias que cada um deles contava.

Apreciava aquele tom de _amarelado_, pois aquela cor o fazia sentir-se menos só em seu pequeno mundo.

-

**2. **Azul

Remus adorava contemplar o céu, independente de hora ou momento. Adorava observar a Lua e o seu azul misturado ao azul do céu.

Aquela cor que o hipnotizava e que ao mesmo tempo o fazia tremer.

Azul da Lua que o lembrava do próximo dia em que ela se tornaria cheia. Enchendo-o de pavor. Momento que, para ele, a Lua tornava-se mais assustadora do que nunca e a sua cor mudava totalmente, tingindo-se de preto.

_Escuridão_.

Mesmo as pessoas dizendo que a Lua tornava-se mais bonita e brilhante quando se tornava cheia, para Remus, isso nunca se tornaria verdade.

Ele passou a observar apenas o _azul_ do céu.

Descobriu algo muito mais belo que a Lua: _As Estrelas_. Passou a pensar somente nelas. E em _uma,_ em especial.

-

**3. **Verde

Primavera era sua estação preferida do ano. Remus gostava do inverno, até imaginava que a estação parecia-se muito com ele, mas não gostava muito do frio. Não se sentia bem com aquela sensação. Sentia-se _vazio_.

Preferia o _verde_ da primavera que reaparecia nos jardins de Hogwarts. Depois da neve que sempre caía no inverno derreter por completo. O verde e as flores florescendo mais uma vez. Uma mistura de cores.

Aquilo dava a Remus a sensação que buscava depois de um longo inverno. Uma sensação de conforto e paz de espírito. Inexplicáveis.

Uma sensação intensa que o aquecia por dentro e o fazia esquecer, mesmo que por alguns momentos, da parte fria e vazia de seu lado lobo.

-

**4. **Âmbar

Remus sempre pensou que seus olhos fossem sem graça. _Castanhos_. Tão comuns. Sempre achou que olhos azuis e verdes fossem os mais bonitos. Os mais _especiais_.

Principalmente certo azul com tons de cinza. Como um céu pronto para receber uma tempestade.

_Sirius_. Especial. Tempestade.

Olhos castanhos eram mesmo os mais simples. Foi o que pensou por um longo tempo. Até que certo dia aqueles olhos de tempestade, que tanto admirava, olharam fundo nos seus e o dono deles mostrou-lhe a verdade.

"_Âmbar"_.

Os olhos castanhos fecharam-se e abriram-se algumas vezes ainda sem entender.

"_Seus olhos. Eles são especiais. São cor Âmbar"._

-

**5. **Preto

Seu lado _negro_. A cor que mais temia. A cor que o envolvia a cada mês.

Muitas vezes, podendo ser vista em seu rosto. Mesmo que Remus tenta-se fugir dela. Cor a qual quase se entregara por completo. Cor que _apagava_ o brilho de todas as outras.

Cor que ele desejava nunca mais ver. Mas era _inevitável_. Mesmo que Remus não gostasse daquela cor, o lobo dentro de si sempre buscaria pelo _preto_. E o afundaria junto para aquela escuridão.

Sem volta.

-

**6. **Rosa

Havia o rosa dela. O rosa daquela garota de cabelos chiclete. Muito mais do que isso. O rosa era apenas sua marca registrada. Havia muito mais. Ela era todas as cores. Cores alegres.

Quando percebeu, aquele rosa havia se aproximado dele e Remus permitiu que isso acontecesse. Mas sabia que acabaria manchando ou até mesmo apagando aquele tom de rosa. Foi o que aconteceu.

Ingenuamente, pensou que pudesse absorver um pouco da cor da garota e tornar-se menos vazio.

Preencher o vazio causado por um certo azul apagado. Mas não havia solução.

Nada substituiria aquele azul. Azul acinzentado.

Deveria ter percebido muito antes que nenhuma cor o coloriria outra vez. Sua vida já havia se tornado completamente vazia.

Remus já era, há muito tempo, apenas ausência de cor.

-

**7. **Branco

No final, descobrira que a mistura de todas as cores tornava-se _branco_.

Vermelho. De _sangue_. Verde. Do _feitiço_ que o acertou. Rosa. Tornara-se apenas um _borrão_ passando diante dele. Mais cores misturando-se, até que tudo começava a perder o sentido.

Estava quase perdendo o seu próprio sentido. Sua alma quase já não o pertencia mais.

Estava sendo tomado pela escuridão.

Mas _Estrelas_ brilhavam. _Uma, _ainda em especial. A mais brilhante naquele infinito céu noturno.

Apesar daquela mistura de cores no ar, o céu estava quase totalmente azul. Não fosse o tom de cinza que também o coloria. Como se uma tempestade estivesse a caminho.

De todas as cores juntas, naquele momento Remus só pensava em uma.

_Azul_. _Cinza_. O céu daquela noite lembrava _Sirius_.

* * *

**N/A:** Sempre quis escrever uma fic mais focada no Remus, porque eu simplesmente adoro ele. Uma das minhas primeiras tentativas de escrever algo com o shipper Sirius/Remus, btw.

Comentem se leram :)


End file.
